


Operation 317

by SydAce



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bentley, Funny, Gen, Humor, Parody, They'll tell the church, balloon, powers, prank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SydAce/pseuds/SydAce
Summary: You have a secret operation you must carry out against Crowley.





	Operation 317

It was operation 317. Stealth was of the utmost importance. If you were caught you were sure to be on the receiving end of some hellfire. It was also a solo mission. No one could be trusted with this specific task, no one. Not even yourself.

In the dark of night, you tiptoed down the streets with a few large trash bags being towed behind you. The black plastic bags made a light clunking sound with each step that you took. Your eyes kept on peering up to the intimidating buildings above. You searched for people peering out their windows and catching you. There was no one.

There was your target. You slipped up to it and opened it up. It wasn’t locked, much to your surprise. You set the bags next to the car before untying one. The plastic was knotted too tightly. With a quiet groan, you dug out your keys and started to saw away at the plastic knots. When that didn’t work, you tore into the flesh of a bag revealing an array of colored balloons.

One by one, you placed the balloons in the car. It started on the floor and slowly made its way up. You were careful to not apply too much pressure to the balloons in fear of popping them. It got to the point where you had to make sure you were completely out of the car. The balloons were trying to pour out, but you managed to keep them all in. Then, once the car was filled to capacity of the bags of air, you shut the door and ran off.

Operation 317 Setup Complete.

There was a café stationed near the location of operation 317. You held a menu to cover your face as you peered across the street at the vehicle containing the balloons. The citizens that were already up this early would eye the car curiously before carrying on with their day. You, on the other hand, made sure to live stream the car with your phone. Of course, you made sure the live stream was blocked to a certain someone.

You perked up when you saw a flash of red hair. He was exiting his building and making his way towards his car. The man wasn’t really paying attention until he made it to the driver’s door. He froze. He took a step back and looked around as if asking, “Is this my car?”

“Yeah, it’s your car, hun,” you laughed to yourself.

He ran a hand through his hair and opened the door. Balloons came tumbling out. He stood there. Just staring at them. Looking at them. He looked confused. He looked around again, trying to see who was trying to punk him. He then raised a hand and snapped. All of the balloons disappeared.

“SHIT!” you screamed and moved your phone away from him desperately tapped your screen to try and end the live stream. “If they know he can do that, they’ll tell the church!”

A text popped up on your phone: you’re in trouble


End file.
